1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall plates for electrical wiring, and more specifically, to a plate including an opening for securing a connector or plurality of connectors therein, the connector having an engagement recess for slideably engaging the opening. The plate is capable of being separated, then reconnected and securely interlocked at its mating end to allow for angular adjustment of the secured connector. The plate also includes a breakaway panel to facilitate the attachment of a plurality of connectors when a single angular adjustable connector is not required. The plate may be secured to standard gem boxes.
2. Description of Related Art
Wall plates to cover electrical devices mounted in gem boxes are well known in the art. Wall box mounted devices such as switches and receptacles are commonly provided with a wall plate serving both as a decorative cover for the device and to prevent access to the areas which contain the electrical wiring. Such wall plates are usually mounted upon the device by one or more screws passing through openings in the plate and received in a threaded aperture in the device. In some installations, two or more devices are mounted in side-by-side relation with a corresponding wall plate for each device.
Other types of wall plates include plates that can be interlocked at their sides to provide for interchangeable wall panel assemblies for each configuration of electrical devices in any number of ganged gem boxes. Each wall plate includes specific openings or apertures to accommodate various electrical devices secured therein.
However, there exists a need for a plate that allows for the aperture to be split then reconnected, to allow for the adjustment of a secured connector at different' angles. There also exists a need for a dual use split plate that includes breakaway pieces to facilitate the attachment of a plurality of connectors when a single angular adjustable connector is not required. Furthermore, there exists a need for the connected plate to withstand the pulling forces of wires and connectors that would otherwise separate the connected plate. By utilizing “overmolded” connectors comprising engagement channels, the joined split plate halves that engage the connector channels' hold the complete plate together and reinforce its mating strength.